


Asgard Academy Boarding School

by silverstarquartet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Half-Sibling Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Shounen-ai, Thor Is Not Stupid, Yaoi, seperate worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarquartet/pseuds/silverstarquartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where loki and Thor were raised as a human but in separate environments, will they befriend each other or will their relationship evolve into something more??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Moonlight

The moon was high and the stars were bright. Twinkling infact. Showing different constellations of the different zodiac both Chinese and Western. But even that did not cover what was going on in the Heather household.

“Loki, dear, here. I bought you this necklace. It may not be much but I bought it with all my wages just to show you how much I love you. Happy seventeenth birthday, sweetheart.” the woman said. He gently took the silver and green tinted necklace in his slender fingers. He studied the chain for a moment before going to the cross with a small emerald gem in the middle. The color green, for some reason, made him feel at ease. He has once tried dying his hair green but because of how black his hair was, the color faded quite fast. She smiled creasing her tired eyes from fatigue and old age. Loki smiled a bit. He knew that she was trying show him some kind of love and hope before his father came home. It grew quiet for a moment. He glanced around the kitchen. He lived in an old apartment complex in Some where in San Diego. His family was poor. And not just the normal poor the kind of poor that would make you pity the family. His mother, Karen worked as a maid at the Langston's mansion. His father worked two jobs and was always drinking when he was at home. He drank mostly whiskey and moonshine. Whatever made him drunk the fastest at a cheap price, he’d grab it and chug it down faster than a dehydrated athlete in the middle of an important game. When that would happen, he went to the tolerable parent to the irritable, abusive enemy that you had to fight to survive for the rest of the night.  
There were footsteps coming up the stairs from the hallway. Both the mother and the son knew that it was him. It was late in the night which meant that he was going to drink more than he usually does.

“Quick honey, hide it before he sees it.” Karen said in a slight panic. Loki’s heart started to beat fast. He could feel the repeated thumps of his heartbeat in his throat. Soon it was all he could hear.’thump-thump….thump-thump’ he hesitated for a split second and rushed to his room on the far end on the hallway. The light was dimly lit and the wallpaper was peeling off in small strips.He opened the door quickly and went in his closet and reached on the old eaten away shelf for something. He put the necklace in a small silver-painted wooden box that he had ever since he could remember. It had always been a part of him.  
He heard the door open and slam shut with heavy footsteps trailing after them. The sound of an abnormally heavy duffel-bag dropping to the floor made him jump a bit. Although, this is routine, he shouldn’t be surprised at any of this. He stayed in his barren room for a moment . Standing there, holding his breath. Hoping that his father won’t notice that he’s not in the living room serving the devil’s water to him with a fake smile. Covering up his true murderous feelings toward that cursed man. He sat on his bed and relaxed a bit. ‘Maybe mother got him his whiskey tonight...’ he thought. He leaned back, feeling the cool evergreen sheets against his back and looked up at his ceiling. His room was decorated with old cut-up photographs of his friends all strategically pinned to his wall in one big collage in front of his cherry wood desk that stood in front of his apartment window. He took one deep breath and leaned over the bed and picked up a cigarette that sat alone on the old nightstand that was covered with stickers of his favorite Marvel characters. From Iron-Man to Deadpool they too was in a collage, but not as neat as the one that surrounded the window by his desk. He reached his hand into his slightly baggy black skinny-jeans and took out a small metal lighter. With one flip, he opened the item and ignited the flame and lit the cold cigarette that now was sandwiched between his peach lips. The cigarette burned and the paper fell into ash. He took a second deep breath, taking in the tobacco filled smoke into his lungs and exhaled through his nose, letting the smoke dissipate into the air. The feeling of added relaxation swept over him as he picked out a comic book from his shelf that stood tall opposite of his desk. “The Punisher” it read. The feeling of worn out pages rubbed through his hands and he flipped through the chapter. He’d already read this comic over thirty times telling from the small rips and tears on almost every page.

“No! Don’t!” The sound of a body being slammed into a table and glass breaking meant that it was time to face his father no matter what he did to him. He’d already gotten past his pain barrier and can take almost anything he throws at him.

“Loki! Run!!” Shouted his mother in pain. He opened the door and saw his father hunched over her like a lion on his prey. He pulled her by the hair and dragged her to their room with a thick blood smear trailing after her. He threw her in there like a stray dog and locked the door behind him. He closed the door shut and turned the lock. The sound of the click made him panic a bit. He glanced over to the only window in his room and ran to it.

“Loki! Yous’e summ’va bitch! Let me in!” He hit the door with his fists over and over again. He knew that the lock won’t hold forever. He turned his attention to the window and pulled back the curtains and slid it open. His father hit the door again but this time, he broke a hole through it.

“Loki!!” He yelled in an angry tone. Loki quickly glanced back. He felt the beating of his heart back in his throat beating faster and faster and time passed by. Second by second. Time passed. His father reached his arm through the gaping hole of the wooden door to unlock the door.He went to put his arm out into the cold night air until a freezing black metal bar stood in his way.

“No.. No this can’t be!” He whispered to himself.He had to think of an alternative escape away from the bastard.If he could get around the large brute and make it to the front door, then he’s home free. But first he needed to trap the drunk somewhere. The sound of the door creaked open making Loki spin around to the sound. He glanced to his father’s hand and noticed that he held a half full whiskey bottle. His father never came in his room before and he could never understand why. Why all of a sudden now ? The size the older male blocked the whole doorway. There was nowhere to run. For the first time in his life, he was trapped. His father grabbed Loki’s shoulder-length hair and threw him to the bed. He ripped his pants down, ignoring that the zipper got caught on his manhood, ripping some skin off. At this point, it was over. All of it. Every morsel of his pride, or what was left of it, gone.

“Agh!” the younger male yelled. His father stuck his left index finger into his not ready back entrance.Loki tried to pull away but his father grabbed his hips with his other hand, holding him into place.

“This’s waht yous’es like ?! Fuckin’ othr’ boys?” He yelled.”I’ll show,yous’e ah lessin” He said. Loki looked in the broken mirror that was embedded in the headboard on his bedand saw the devilish smirk on his face. His father finger fucked him. Being rougher and rougher than the first time. A bit of blood dribbled out of the irritated and puckered hole and onto the once clean sheets. The sound of groans came from Loki’s mouth. He was in pain. He’s done it with other guys that he dated but they were gentle to him. They caressed his body with warm kisses and showered him with love. The subtle hickies that were left on his collarbone, the exploding feeling of pleasure shooting through his body as they pleasured his ass along with his prick.Love, something that his father was incapable was showing. Something that he never could understand, even with a kind woman like his mother around. He was way too hard-headed.  
The echoing sounds of metal and leather being fumbled with behind him rang through the room as well as his mind. Rattling his very sanity. The sound of a zipper being slowly brought down rang in his ears. His father’s heavy breathing could be heard in his ears. His father took out his finger that was now covered in the bloody mix or blood and the once sweet juices that were created from his prostate. He wiped the mix on his own face. Loki looked down into the sheets to try to block out what was about to proceed. The was a feeling of the tight puckered hole being stretched in an odd angle to accommodate the length of this father’s growing hard-on. Then at once, he shoved it all in and bent over him and breathed heavily onto the back of his neck before letting his pulsating manhood be violently shoved in and out repeatedly out of his own son.

“So...This is why theh’ like yuh so much? God! ‘Yer tigh’r than a virgin…” He thrusted his hips a bit trying to adjust a some to the newly found pleasure. The energy in the room turned into an evil, lusting energy. “Yer mine, boy.” he whispered between breaths. He could feel sweat drop and seep through his now torn short.  
After some time of his father pumping in and out repeatedly, the older man curled above the younger male, about to climax and let all of his semen ooz into the arse of his son. 'Now's my chance! ' Loki thought as he grabbed one of the loose shards of the reflective mirror and stabbed the man in his left eye.

"Aaaargh!" He yelled in pain as he fell back onto the creaky wooden floor. Loki got up and saw the the shard had became stuck in the eye socket, causing the eyeball to ooz out blood. The blood streamed down quickly and stained the older mans tank top. Loki got up and pulled his pants up fast and licked him in the face, sending the shard even deeper than before. The older man screamed bloody murder as the shockwaves of pain were sent through his head. He had hopes of saving his mother and bring her to the nearby hospital but something inside him told him otherwise. Loki ran out to where his mother was and unlocked the door. When he looked into the dark room, all he could see was a large pool of blood surrounding the woman. There were signs of life still in her as he heard her breathe shallowly.

"Mother.."

"Loki, I.. Am going to die.. Take the necklace I gave you and wear it. Wear it in memory if me..." She coughed up some blood. There were fragments of glass embedded in her back as well as her stomach. She was severely beaten as her eye had swelled shut and there were almost no signs of her recovering. He held her hand tight until her heart stopped and she finally passed. He felt an added energy enter him as he gazed upon her resting face.  
"She's smiling... Finally she can go in peace" he said. His heart broken and him tattered up to the point of psychological damage.

After cleaning out his box, he slid the necklace in the neck. The color of the metal reflected onto his pale skin around his neck. He changed clothed and walked out of the apartment complex with all the money he could carry and embraced the cold of the night air. Soon he can see the light of day and be free from his shackles that were set on him since his adoption.


	2. Basking in the Sunlight

The sound of mechanical pencils writing on test papers as students of all backgrounds jot down whatever answer seemed to fit onto the white sheets of paper with printed text small enough for most of the thirty questions tom fit on the first page, but big enough to read. Thor Odinson sat in his desk in the middle of the university styled classroom and filled in the right answers with ease and finished before the electronic bell rang signaling free time. He set down his gold and black writing utensil onto the new looking desk and took out his IPhone. It was the newest generation with a solid gold case with his initials engraved. Anyone can tell it was his. He began texting Steve Rogers, his good friend from the lacrosse team. He was the leader and well liked by everyone.

 

THOR: Have you seen that babe Natasha around lately?

 

STEVE: You mean that dangerous looking Russian girl who's always in my team during gym class? Then yes. I saw her getting asked to prom during lunch by Clint.

 

THOR: Really? He has no chance!

 

STEVE: ‘Cmon Thor, Give him a chance. I heard that he likes her a lot. Besides,Don’t you already have a girlfriend?

 

THOR: She’s been away in New York helping her father in the hospital this month…

 

STEVE:  Yeah, leave the girls alone Thor.

 

THOR :Fine!

 

Thor slipped the phone into his jacket pocket as he left out of the classroom when the ringing of the bell sounded. He took his yellow folder and textbook and headed to the courtyard where a few of his friends were. A teacher, rather new to the school walked by in his expensive suit and shoes with his greying black to brown hair slick slightly back with some gel. He smiled at Thor and went on his way. Thor stopped when he had gotten to the testosterone filled boys of his class and looked at the teacher’s silhouette  in the mid-day light for a moment or two until he was nudged by one of the younger males in the group.

 

“Creepy guy isn’t he?” he said. Thor looked at him and gently brushed off a piece of golden hair from his face, looking at the younger Japanese male with bleached-blonde and black hair.

 

“He new here?” he asked as one of the guys passed around a box of cigarettes as well as a lighter in the rather small group of guys.Thor took one and lit it up taking a deep breath and letting out some smoke through his nose.

 

The male grinned a bit,”I heard that he’ll be the advanced technologies teacher. What was his name...Stark..Something Stark.” He brought the already lit cigarette to his lips before being stopped by a phone call from Jane. He looked at the glass phone screen and slid it to ignore.

 

“That was Jane wasn’t it??” Thor looked at him with a half hearted smile and chucked lightly through a sigh.

“Tell her. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“How could I, Haruto? We’ve been together for years.” Haruto laughed a bit.

“I’ve known her since we were little. Trust me she’ll understand.” The bell rang, signaling the end of the free period. Thor put out the cigarette in an ashtray that was designed in the near bench and walked off to his next class.

 

Thor walked in the vintage looking library and into the sciences area where his classmate and also friend-with-benefits was located. He pulled out the opposing chair and took his seat. The male looked at him through his glasses for a brief moment and looked back at the rather thick text book. He flipped the page.

“Hey, you know why i’m here right?” Thor asked resting his hand on the younger male’s, squeezing it a bit.  The male ignored the feeling of his temporary lover’s hand on his and flipped to the next page.

“ You’re here to bug me about fucking me here in the library? Or is it that you’re going to sweet talk me into visiting your dorm room after classes?” she said without looking up. The young male’s silver hair glistened a bit in the dimly lighted library as Thor brushed back a couple strands from his face. Thor propped up his arm and rested his head on his hand.

“Maybe. You do know how long it’s been since I had a good fucking?”

“Yeah, a week. I’m still sore from last time.” Pietro removed his hand from the warmth of Thor’s hand. Thor leaned back into his chair.

“It’s fine if you’re sore, I can just pleasure you by other ways.” Pietro looked at him and back to the book before him before closing it and setting it aside. He picked the next textbook that was a little smaller than the one before, and opened it at the little paper marker.

“You know, I’ve been keeping your secret on your parents. Especially you father. What is his alias? Is it Magneto? I can never remember.” Thor said getting up from his seat and walking over to his slave quietly. He rested his hand on the younger male’s shoulder. “Do you know what would happen to your precious peace here if that were to leak out?”

Pietro closed the book and stood up. “ Meet me at the usual spot.” he quietly yelled at him. Pietro was angry. He was helpless. When he had came to this school, he was an outcast until he met Thor Odinson. He made his days simple and easy. Of course he found out about his family through other means, but that didn’t really bother him ‘till he asked his caretaker about him. From since then, he’s been a slave to him just so his secret would be safe. But until when? When Thor finally got sick of him? When Thor tosses him aside for someone better? Pietro Walked away from him and to his next class. Thor smirked and put his hands in the sweater jacket’s pockets and walked out.

 

As time  the classes passed it became time for Thor to ravish his pet. Thor walked to the gym locker rooms and met up the Pietro. His glasses were off and he was in a towel. He had just finished taking a nice hot shower.

“Getting ready for our ‘date’”? He walked to him, resting his slightly larger hands on the male’s hips. Pietro put his hand on Thor’s groin, feeling the hard-on he currently has. Thor tilted his head to the side and began to kiss his neck. Pietro moaned a bit. Thor slipped his hand under the short towel and rubbed the shaft slightly. Pietro fumbled a bit on the zipper on his blue jeans. The pleasure started to slowly build up when he finally got the zipper down and his pants down some, revealing a fully erect manhood. Pietro knelt down and gently grabbed a hold of the prick and began licking it. He alternated from side to side before licking the vein underneath, making Thor moan. His deep moans made him blush a bit. He’s never heard Thor moan like that. Pietro finally put it in his mouth and began sucking and swirling his tongue. Thor pulled him from his prick and pushed him against a locker, The cool metal pressing against his bare back made him arch his back a bit. Thor lifted his legs around his waist and inched his manhood inside his back entrance. Pietro moaned more and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“ W-Wait..!” He moaned,”  I thought that you weren’t going to enter me!” Thor began thrusting, making the younger male bounce a little.

“I lied, just to make you relaxed.” he groaned,” You’re a little loose as well, Who have you been fucking other then me?” he asked. Pietro began moaning more and more.  
“No one..” he managed to say through the moans escaping his mouth. Thor picked him up and laid him on the bench. He propped Pietro’s legs to the side and began driving deep and hard. The moans escaping from the younger male’s mouth got louder and louder and time passed.    
“I-I’m going to come!” Pietro yelled in sweet pleasure. Thor quickened his pace, making the male moan so much, nothing came out and his expression was filled with ecstasy. White spurts of semen came out and onto his stomach. The contrast of the juices against the young male gypsy’s tan skin made it all the worthwhile. Soon Thor came inside him. As he pulled out, Some of the juices dribbled out and onto the bench.

 

Thor fixed himself and threw a clean towel to Pietro, who was still panting on the bench, and walked to the door. “ Clean yourself up. And do something about being loose.” He said  pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took one out and lit it, Taking a deep breath and blowing out the smoke as he walked out


	3. The Light of Stars

The light that illuminated the sports captains room was warm and welcoming. It was the light of morning. He opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the first light of day. He sat up and looked at the little rectangular modern digital clock that stay on his night stand beside his queen-sized bed.

"9:30 huh. Better early than never." he said through his yawn. He got up from the bed and started his daily morning routine.

He walked to the shower and twisted the semi-warm crystal knob. The hot water rained down onto the white and black  marble tile. He took off his button up pajama shirt, revealing a toned body. Scarred, but toned. He pulled his pants down to his ankles, taking one foot out at a time from each of the pant legs. He neatly laid them out on the shelf above the toilet that held a large variety of colognes and soaps of different brands. From name brands like "Old Spice" to brands you get at cheap dollar stores or even at places like "GoodWill". He grabbed a bar of soap and a clean white rag and stepped into the shower. The hot water making contact with his cool skin made him wince a little in pain. He should be use to this temperature. He used it like this every morning. As he showered, he couldn't help but think about his late girlfriend. He was about to propose to her the day it happened.

He had taken her to the local beach where they had both met. The hot beating sun tanning their skin, the smell of salt water rushing up their nostrils with every passing wave. It was bliss until the earthquake happened. The ground shook and twisted beneath them. The tourists fled as fast as they could. Sadly, most of them didn't make it. And in that group of people dying, she was one of them. He had finally summed up the courage to ask her to be his wife. The girlfriend he had for 6 years, the woman who had lost her virginity to as well as taking his, gone in a shocking moment. He wasn't his usual self for years till he met Thor. Thor befriended him despite his inability to protect her. He knew of his reputation, but as long as he had a good friend, that was all he needed.

The sound of his ringtone brought him back from his flashback. Back to Academy, back to the present, back to now. He lathered up and walked out of the shower, picking up a white fresh towel. He dried most of himself off before wrapping the cloth around his waist and walking out of the now steamed up bathroom. He walked to his bedroom. The cool air conditioned area gave him chills as well as goosebumps up along his arms and legs. He slid on a thin white button-up dress shirt as well as clean pressed khaki slacks. He topped it off with a navy blue long sleeved sweater branded with the academy's famous insignia. He finished getting ready and grabbed his things when he left home for the day. 

A bright yellow school bus rushed by, taking the younger kids to their separate learning facilities. He opened the car door of his truck and got in. He put the key into the ignition and turned the keys, turning on the car. He put the car into reverse and back out of his driveway and onto the main road. He switched gears and pressed the gas pedal and was on his way to the Academy. As he sat in the truck, he flipped on the radio and tuned it to his favorite station and sang a little to the song that was on when Thor called him.

"Hey, Steve, did you get electrical engineering this semester?"

"Yeah, why? "

"I got it for 4:40 in the afternoon and I thought I needed someone to come with me when I go to 'greet' the new Prof,"

"Do you think Professor Stark really deserves that? I mean the last person who we greeted, never came back and went to psychiatric therapy. " he said laughing lightly, trying to joke around some.

"Yeah, I think he can handle it. Besides, he is Tony Stark from Stark Enterprise. My family does business with him directly. So I know him from personal matters. " Steve sighed. He knew he was going to do it anyway, with or without his approval. Even knowing that publicly humiliating a new teacher will and can get them both in trouble, he still decided to do it.

"Where should we meet?" Rogers asked. He didn't want to do this. He knew that Thor would help him with anything but at what price?? Become he sex slave like Pietro Maximoff? Or even just a buddy who can get him free smokes?. He didn't want that. Just being his good friend would suffice.

"In the classroom he teaches. " He said. Steve stopped at a stop light.

"..I'll see you there." he said quietly before hanging up. The light turned and he drove again. He turned a corner and parked in the parking lot of a vast academy. He got out of the truck after turning it off and locked it after getting his things. He made his way to his first class.

The hustle and bustle of the surrounding students made him nervous. His palms were sweaty as they tightly clenched his tree bark colored leather laptop bag that was lightly decorated in stickers of various sports teams. He took his seat in the middle of the lecture room and  pulled out his silver laptop to begin his note taking. 'Tick-tock-tick' was all he heard when he  passed worksheets to the rest of his peers. The lecture seemed to take forever when a knock on the door snapped him out of his nervous daze. He looked over to the source of the sound. There he was, Thor with a childish grin. A grin that made women swoon over him, and men either hate or idolize him. The female professor stopped her lecture on the history of art development and looked over to the young male. She walked over to Thor and spoke a few words before being handed a piece of paper. Steve kept his eyes on the two before returning to jotting down the answers on the worksheet that was due in a few minutes. 

"Mister Rogers, I believe that you are needed." The professor said loud enough for him to hear. He looked up and nodded before packing his few things into the laptop bag. He began to make his way to the front of the lecture hall when he noticed Thor walking out the door. He swallowed the knot in his throat hard and walked out of the room. 

"Hey, you've finally made it! I thought you'd never get out here before the bell rang." Thor said happily.

Steve chuckled nervously," Heh, yeah. . ." The air felt a bit hot even though the air conditioners were on full steam today. Thor turned around and started walking in the direction of the new professor's lecture room which was located on the opposite end of the current facility. The hallways was empty except for the few students scattered among  the lockers, and the main commons. The Autumn sun shown through the glass that was cleverly designed into the black, gold and white marble dome that was placed at every intersected hallways.

Steve looked at his companion who seemed to know the way. So care free, so beautiful yet devious. His thoughts drifted a bit from what their initial mission was to thoughts of Thor being his, wrapped in red ribbon like a present upon his bed perfectly bare with all of his forbidden jewels on display for only him to look upon  as well as ravish. His smooth and toned body, not tarnished by any man. Deep down, he wanted something more. More than something that laid of the surface such as friendship. He wanted him all to himself, His mind, his body, even his emotions. Everything. Ever since he was accepted into his group of friends, ever since he was greeted with the seemingly pure smile that hid the demon of desires and ongoing pleasures. Ever since then. . .  He tightly clenched his sweating palms to snap him back to reality. The same reality that pained him. He looked around to see that they were almost there, just a few more steps.The smell of burned machines from students failures and melting metals from some success almost burned in his nostrils, not in a bad way, but in a welcoming way. He smiled a bit, now at ease.

"Hey, go in that corner and set up." Thor said to the taller male. He nodded and set up, putting the small electronic traps in place. After what seemed like hours, they finished up putting traps. 'This is Tony Stark, the man who specializes in technology and weapons, He wont fall for this.' Steve thought to himself. Thor looked from the corner of the entrance to see Professor Stark walking back from his lunch. 

"Steve, go hide. He's coming." Steve ran and hid inside the utility closet, the only thing that could accommodate for his athletic stature. Thor hid elsewhere. it was quiet when Stark walked in. His expensive dress shoes clacked across the white floor.He looked out of the small hole to see what was going on. The professor pulled out a see through tablet from his satchel and flipped through multiple files and blueprints. He heard murmurs of what seemed between him and his A.I. system. Stark looked around  the lecture room and gave Jarvis a command. After a few holograms popped up, the traps went off. Each trap turned the holograms into electric fields that started to close in on the professor.  Magnetic energy pulled in everything and destroyed what touched it into ashes. Tony sighed and gave Jarvis a command to shut off the traps and chucked in a tired way.

"Thor, come out. ," He said while walking up to Thor's hiding spot.Thor stood up and laughed put his hands up as though he was caught and was surrendering.

"Steve, it didn't work. Come out. ." He said defeated. He walked out of the closet while an old and metal broom fell out with him. Tony smiled and chuckled. 

"Stark, what gave us away?" Tony gestured to the hologram that was still intact. The Jarvis hologram.

"You see, I had Jarvis scan the room and he picked up multiple traps attached to the hologram generators. I was shown the blueprint of each one and immediately knew it was you." Tony explained. Thor sighed a bit. " In other words, do better at your blueprints, since you're in my class in the next hour or so, I'd say you'd fail. Nice try though."  Steve looked at his professor and felt a wave of relief that it didn't work, even though he knew it wouldn't work on the wealthy entrepreneur.

Stark sat down in his chair and went back to grading and upgrading his initial blueprints for a new suit. Thor walked out the the now singed room. He quickly followed.

"Hey, are we in trouble?" Steve asked a bit worried.

Thor glanced at his friend and smiled," Nah, at the most he'll give us harder blue prints to create to make up for the ones I made. Besides," he stopped at a solid gold fountain and took a sip from the purified and filtered water,"He enjoys little stuff like this. It gives him ideas for weapons and little gadgets."

Steve felt at ease. They then parted ways for the day. 

 

The chilly evening came quick when Steve finished his lacrosse practice. He had subtle drips of sweat on the back of his neck, his hair lightly wet from pouring water on his hot head in an attempt to cool off. He walked to his truck that was now freezing to the touch. He fished out his car keys and unlocked the doors. He slid in and sat in the cold truck for a moment to rest his slightly aching muscles. His coach pushed them hard today mainly because a big game was coming up. He was use to it. He's been in multiple sports. Since then each coach he met would push the whole team to the brink of exhaustion. He switched on his truck and turned on the heat and peeled out of the parking lot. From what he could see, he was the last one to leave. Even the teachers had left before him. He turned onto the road that was once busy at the beginning of practice and drove home, turning and stopping at the necessary turns and stops. The sun was now setting making the semi- cloudy sky turn into an array of pinks, purples, and oranges. He turned into his driveway and put his now warm truck on park and walked inside.

He went inside his room and slid off his sweater and polo shirt and eventually slid out of his khaki pants. he walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to wash off the sweat and dirt from today's practice. He started to lather himself before he slowly noticed his hands were drifting to his semi-erect manhood. He leaned on the cold marble wall and began stroking, subtle waves of self made pleasure went through his body. Then soon his thoughts drifted to Thor laying on his bed in his t-shirt with nothing under, laying there seductively, slowly stroking himself. His face filled with pleasure that wasn't satisfied, not on his own. Steve kept stroking lightly but firmly slowly quickening his pace bit by bit. He kept thinking about touching the younger but beautiful male, his soft but slightly muscled body moving  at his touch. The feeling of giving him pleasure like the inner dominant beast he truly was. Laying his mouth on Thor's prick making him hard. He kept stroking, tightening his grip a bit, this time leaning his head on the cold hard marble wall. He started to groan in pleasure. He drifted back, wanting to penetrate his friend he so dearly loved. The feeling of his tight and sweet puckered hole wrapped around his fully erect prick as he pumped in and out lovingly making him aware that he belonged to him. He wanted all of this so bad, as he quickened his pace, pumping his fully erect but now sensitive manhood that throbbed almost painfully for a release of his juices that kept building over time. He rolled his hand across the now sensitive tip, feeling the precum, knowing the difference between it and the water that rained on him as he kept stroking himself. He wanted to feel Thor's soft and almost petal-like  rose colored lips. He wanted to taste him in the most sensual and most savoring ways. Before long his body automatically arched some  as he reached his limit, letting the hot and sticky nectar spurt across the shower in large loads.

". . .Thor. . ." He said as he came in an intense fashion, his face hot and red from his lecherous thoughts of fucking his best mate, He pumped faster and faster, emptying his loads of his hot semen across the now steamed up shower room. He kept going until there was absolutely nothing left inside his manhood. After he realized what he'd done he quickly washed up and stepped out of the shower, turning off the stream of water. He dried off, careful not the summon another episode of lustful wanting and selfish pleasure of ravishing his friend. That's what they were, friends and nothing else. Even if he told him and explained as to why he felt this way, Thor Odinson was still cuffed by his girlfriend Jane of years. Even though he knew who he freely fucked, he still had her. Steve sighed heavily  as he put on a pair of black briefs that slightly showed signs of his size before peeling back the now cold covers to lay down drift to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
